Tuesday at the Dot
by Alyx Monticino
Summary: Just when Drew was starting to feel down in luck about love, he ran into someone who would challenge that...


I sat at my usual booth at The Dot. Spinner saw me come in and began to prepare my drink; a sign that I came here way too often. My phone buzzed, signaling a new message. Of course it was from Alli _"Let me know when you are ready to apologize"_ I sighed, "What did you do wrong this time?" Spinner asked, setting my drink in front of me, "I didn't even do anything, I swear," I said, "Some relationship," he snorted, "You know what, you're right. I am done with Alli and her shit." I picked up my phone and called Alli, walking outside just in case she might want to make a scene; and knowing Alli, she definitely would, "Hey, it's me. Listen, I can't handle your mood swings anymore, they're ridiculous and I really can't deal with them, so we're done." I said hanging up, ignoring my next call, knowing that I'd get an earful. I turned around, accidently running into someone, "Sorry, I… um wasn't watching where I was going," I said, looking up to see Katie Matlin, the school president, "Oh, it's no more your fault than mine," she looked into my eyes, "What happened," she asked, "I thought you were happy with Alli," she said, was she listening to my call? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I should go," she said, "No, its fine. Alli is way too high maintenance for me, she was mad at me every other day for any reason she could come up with, and I guess I just got tired of apologizing when I didn't do anything wrong, you make one mistake and girls just go berserk," I sighed, holding the door for her so she could come into The Dot, and I followed behind, "I see, I'm sorry, but I never really liked her," she said as we sat, I laughed, "She was great for a while, but I guess the attraction just died. The door swung open, slamming against the wall with a loud _'BANG'_ and in stormed Alli, followed by Clare, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but here, "Oh, I see what's going on here, you dump me for the school's bulimic," she snarled, "Alli, leave her out of it, she had nothing to do with our breakup," I said, standing to face her, and shielding Katie slightly, "Then what was it?" she demanded, "Maybe it was the fact that you always found a different reason to be mad at me, when I haven't done anything since we got back together," I said, raising my voice, "Or maybe it was the fact that you kissed Jake at his cabin," Katie muttered under her breath, I turned my head so fast that I swear I could've gotten whiplash, "What?" I asked incredulously, looking from Katie to Alli, occasionally to Clare, who looked damn right uncomfortable. Alli was glaring daggers, "What Alli, did you forget to mention that small little fact after you got back together with Drew, where was it, oh right… at Jake's cabin," Katie said, walking around me to come face to face with Alli, "And isn't that the reason Clare, your best friend, broke up with him?" she continued, Alli remained silent, and Clare was starring at the ground as if wondering if it could suck her up, "How did you feel about this, Clare?" Clare shrugged, "C'mon Clare, we're all friends here," Katie prodded, Clare sighed, nervously sneaking a glance at Alli, "It sucked, it really sucked," she said in an almost inaudible, "And wasn't that the second boyfriend that you kissed, why not kick he while she's down and make out with Eli too, do it right in front of her and see if she'll still stick around, face it, you are a skank," Katie spat. Damn… girls' got balls. Alli stormed out with a huff, waiting a moment for Clare to follow, but Clare stayed glued to her spot, "Come on Clare, I can't lose my boyfriend and best friend in the same day," she begged, showing her first sign of weakness. Clare shook her head, "You should have thought of that before you turned into a home wrecker like Jenna," she said. Alli left without another word, "Sorry about that Clare, I didn't mean to rub your face in that, do you want to hang with us for a bit?" Katie offered, showing some remorse for the younger student, "No, it's fine, I am going to go hang out with Adam and Eli, thanks though," she smiled, "No problem, see you tomorrow," Katie said cordially, Clare nodded, leaving as my mom's van pulled up with Adam driving and Eli in the backseat.

We finally were able to get past the awkwardness of what just happened, and we just started talking again, "I had always been a little jealous of Alli," Katie said, starting a new topic, "Why?" I asked genuinely confused, "Cause she had you," she said, "Well, you don't have to worry about that now, " I began, she looked up, puzzled, "Because you have me," I said, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
